The disclosure relates to refrigeration. More particularly, the disclosure relates to use of expansion-compression devices in refrigeration cycles.
The isenthalpic expansion devices used in most vapor compression refrigeration cycles waste energy that could be recovered. Devices such as turbine and piston expanders can recover some of the expansion energy and use it for recompression.